Le gage
by Kiki09531
Summary: Suite à un combat, Eren se retrouve obliger d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à Jean.rating M, lemon, yaoi Jean x Eren, UA :univers alternatifs.
1. les règles

Règle du jeu: Il faut que deux personnes veuille se battre et que l'un deux gagne soit par abandon ou si l'adversaire n'est plus en assez bon état pour continuer le combat, il a alors le droit de lui donné un gage, un ordre. Il reste tout de même interdit de demander d'enfreindre la loi ou de lui extorquer des sommes dépassant les 200€. Le perdant devra obligatoirement obéir à l'autre. Un arbitre est donc présent pour désigner le vainqueur et surveiller le match. Il est obliger d'être présent lors du choix du gage. L'utilisation d'arme est interdite et les coups aux parties intimes aussi.


	2. une journée banale, ou presque

**Blabla de l'auteur:** **Salut tout le monde, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir balancer mon petit texte explicatif sur le jeu, il y a deux jours, mais comme c'était la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire. Mais ce problème a été régler. Heureusement pour moi. Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé comment répondre aux reviews, si vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît.**

 **Ensuite, j'aimerai préciser que c'est la première fois que j'écris, donc désolé si ce n'est pas toujours bien écrit et je m'en excuse d'avance (surtout pour les lemons ;p )**

 **Donc je réponds à Neko ici; Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le Jean x Eren, c'est l'un de mes couples préféré et je regrette qu'il ne soit pas plus présent. J'espère aussi que je serait à la hauteur de tes attentes :D**

 **Je suis désolé s'il reste quelque fautes (^-^)**

 **Couple:** **Yaoi ! : Jean x Eren**

 **Rating** **: M, je préviens quand il y aura un lemon, ne vous en fait pas :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

pdv Jean

Nous étions dans notre squat comme tous les vendredi après-midi. Personnellement, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

À la base, on était installé à environ cinq kilomètres de la ville, sauf que les flics nous ont chopés et maintenant on traîne sous un pont à la limite de la ville. Parfois des SDF passent pour discuter avec nous, mais on sait tous qu'ils veulent juste qu'on dégage.

Vous vous direz qu'on est juste des connards de lycéens qui aiment faire chier le monde, et ben vous avez totalement raison... Pour mon cas en tout cas, certains d'entre nous sont super sympa.

Par exemple Armin, il aide toujours les vieux à traverser la route. Marco donne de l'argent aux clochards. Les filles jouent avec les petites filles et les mecs avec les petits garçons. Et Eren, je ne connais personne de plus altruiste que lui.

Et je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ou pas cette partie de lui. Il aide tout le monde donc il devrait aussi m'aider moi. Mais ce n'ai jamais arrivé, alors je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde, ou si c'est parce que je suis spécial à ses yeux. Personnellement je préfère penser à la seconde option.

Bon, revenons à l'instant présent. On organise toujours nos combat le vendredi après-midi parce que personne n'a cours sauf Mikasa et moi qui avons cours de maths. Mais nous séchons toujours. Moi, parce que je suis un surdoué en maths et que donc ça ne me sert et Mikasa parce qu'elle est toujours collée à Eren.

Je sais qu'on dit toujours les autres en premiers, mais je ne considère pas Mikasa comme une autre personne, donc c'est bon.

Je n'aime pas Mikasa, je la déteste. Tout le monde pense que je suis amoureux de cette conne depuis que j'ai rougis en touchant sa main une fois. Mais si j'ai rougis c'est parce qu'elle venait d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Eren pour une raison inconnue.J'ai beau nier les affirmations des autres, ils ne me croient pas. Mais je m'en tape totalement de ce qu'il pense. Au moins, ça n'éveille pas de soupçon sur mon orientation sexuelle. Et oui je suis homosexuel, gay, pd... Bon je pense que vous avez compris.

Je pense que vous vous en douter, mais j'aime Eren. Je l'aime depuis cinq ans. En fait, depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

C'était en début de 6ème. Il venait de déménager et ne parlais que Allemand, donc pas français. Il c'est donc tout naturellement retrouvé dans ma classe car j'étais le seul élève à parler allemand comme mon père à des origines germaniques. Je devais donc m'occuper de lui.

Je pense qu'il devait en avoir mare de moi, puisqu'il essayait toujours de m'éviter, mais vu qu'il ne parlais pas assez bien français pour pouvoir communiquer avec les autres, il revenait toujours me demander de l'aide. Dans ces moments, il était tout rouge de honte,ensuite je me moquais de lui, puis il boudait et quand je lui disais que j'allais l'aider, il me faisait un grand sourire.

J'adore ses sourires, ils sont beaux, mais depuis qu'il parle un français assez correct pour pouvoir se débrouiller, il ne viens plus me parler, sauf pour ce disputer. Je dis un français assez correct, mais il veut faire un bac L, donc il est plus que correct son français.

Je veux qu'il ne voie que moi, alors j'essaye d'attirer son attention en lui lançant des pics. Mais rien n'y fait, il ne me souris plus depuis longtemps.

Assez parlé de lui, revenons plutôt à nos moutons. Je lance un énième défi à Eren qui refuse, puis à Mikasa, qui accepte à l'étonnement de tous. Habituellement, elle m'ignore juste, pensant que ça ne lui servira à rien de me vaincre et de me donner un gage inutile. Je pense savoir ce qu'elle pense. Elle doit se dire que si elle gagne, elle me demandera de ne plus la demander en combat. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je m'entraîne depuis plus de trois ans dans l'optique de la vaincre elle ou Eren. Le combat dur depuis plus de trente minutes ce qui est un record. Généralement ils ne durent que cinq à dix minutes. Après lui avoir assené un énième coup à la tête, elle s'évanouit enfin. L'arbitre qui n'est autre que Eren me déclare vainqueur en me regardant avec un regard assassin.

Lorsque Mikasa se réveille, je prends alors la parole et déclare :

\- « Je veux que tu... »

* * *

 **Je sais, je m'arrête assez brusquement, mais c'est pour vous laissez un peu de suspense. Enfin pas tant que ça puisque je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sans doute déjà. (indice : lire le résumé).**

 **Bisou à toutes et à tous ;D**


	3. Déclaration?

**Note de l'auteur: Re-salut tout le monde, je vous épargne mon blabla inutile pour cette faois ;)**

 **Couple:** **Yaoi ! : Jean x Eren**

 **Rating** **: M, je préviens quand il y aura un lemon, ne vous en fait pas :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

Pdv Jean

Lors que Mikasa se réveille, je prends la parole et déclare :

Moi : - Je veux que tu convaincs Eren de m'obéir au doigt et l'œil jusqu'à la fin des examens.

Les autres : - HEIN ? se fit entendre de tout le petit groupe d'amis. Mikasa semble perplexe.

Moi : - Je me fous de comment tu t'y prend. Par la force ou par la raison, mais débrouille toi pour réussir. »

Voyant que la noiraude est en plein doute, ne voulant pas obliger sont ami à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas faire, Eren prends alors la décision d'accepter ma demande.

Je suis aux anges. Tout le monde reste silencieux quelques instants, puis ils commencent à débattre sur mes raisons. J'm'en branle de ce qu'il pense. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Eren m'appartient désormais … enfin pendant deux semaines. Mais j'aurai le temps de faire beaucoup de chose en ce laps de temps. Je me dirige vers le brun et lui dis que nous partons. Nous nous éclipsons le plus discrètement possible pour que je n'ai besoin de justifier cette décision aux autres. Une fois assez loin, je lui explique que je dois d'abord passer par chez moi, puis nous irons manger quelque part.

* * *

Ils ont été PdV

Cette décision m'a beaucoup surpris. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait lui demander un baiser ou un truc dans le style, mais non. J'en suis plutôt heureux d'ailleurs. Non pas que je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec tête de cheval, mais au moins, il n'est rien arrivé à Mikasa. Mais on sait tous qu'il a pris cette décision pour m'éloigner de celle qu'il aime et me faire chier.

On arrive devant chez lui au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il s'absente une vingtaine de minutes m'ordonnant de rester dehors pour que je ne le gène pas. Il est gonflé quand même ce connards.

Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il sort des billets de sa poche et me dis que je peux choisir où l'on mangera ce soir. Je ne me gène donc pas pour en prendre un bien chère, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger.

Après avoir mangé un repas super bon, on retourne chez lui pour y dormir cette nuit. Ses parents sont en rendez-vous amoureux, et sa sœur est chez une amie qui fête son anniversaire. Nous sommes donc seul ce qui me fait grave chier.

Il me dit d'aller à la douche en premier et me file un boxer et un t-shirt blanc assez fin et beaucoup trop grand pour moi, et pour lui aussi je pense. Il me dit qu'il n'a plus de bas de pyjama propre et que je devrais me contenter de ça.

Il me préviens aussi que la serrure de la salle de bain est cassée, ce qui ne me rassure pas forcement. Je m'endort presque immédiatement après mettre allongé dans la baignoire.

Je me réveille seulement après avoir sentis du remous dans l'eau. Mais je décide de garder encore un peu les yeux fermés. Très mauvaise idée. C'est seulement lorsque je sent quelque chose, qui ressemble fortement à un pied, toucher mes parties intimes, je me lève d'un bon, ce qui me fait glisser et tomber en avant.

J'entends un grognement … un grognement ? Provenant de… tête de cheval ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? Je tente de me relever, mais mes pieds glissent à nouveau ce qui me vaux de me retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus-de lui, mes mains sur son torse, nos jambes entremêlées et mon visages à quelques centimètres du sien.

Jean : - Tu n'es vraiment pas doué me lance-t-il. Me voyant rougir de honte, et un peu de colère à cause de son commentaire déplaisant, et essayer de me relever, il ajoute : "… mais je pense que ça ne me déplais pas tant que ça."

Et comme pour appuyer ses dire, Il met une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et avec l'autre il prend la mienne qu'il dépose sur son entre-jambe déjà bien éveillée. Et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes de plus en plus.

Mais je réussi à reprendre mes esprits juste avant le moment critique et me jette en arrière pour me plaquer à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

Moi: - Mais ça va pas la tête connard ? Pourquoi tu bandes ? Et pourquoi t'as voulu m'embrasser ?

Jean: - J'sais pas… J'avais envie de te faire chier c'est tout.

J'en reviens pas. Ce mec est le mec le plus con de tous les mecs con que je connaisse. Je sort du bac remplie d'eau, prends une serviette et les affaires qu'il m'a données et sort de la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible. Je m'enferme dans les chiottes le temps de m'habiller et de récupérer de mes émotions.

Lorsque je sort des cabinets, il passe juste devant moi, la bite à l'air comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il me regarde fixement et voit mon air gêné. Il m'explique qu'il a oublié ses fringues dans sa chambre.

En montant les escaliers, il m'ordonne de le suivre, ce que je fais à contre cœur, mais vu que je n'ai pas le choix et ben je le fais quand même. Une fois en haut, on se dirige vers la porte du fond qui donne sur sa chambre.

Il choisi un film et pendant qu'il l'installe je vais chercher des boissons dans la cuisine: un coca pour lui et un ice tea pour moi.

Lorsque je remonte, il est déjà entrain de zapper les pubs. Et c'est seulement quand le film débute et que son titre apparaît que je comprends que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines.

Moi: - Oï connard, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça?

Jean: Quoi? Ce pourrait-il que le grand Eren Jeager est peur des films d'horreur?

Mais quel enfoiré ce type. Pour ne pas trop perdre la face, je me place au fond de son lit contre le mur tout en sirotant ma boisson comme si ne rien était.

Il me fixe de plus en plus intensément, ce qui me met très mal à l'aise. Et quand je lui demande se qu'il me veut, il répond qu'il veut juste goûté mon ice tea. Une fois fait, il me propose de goûté le sien ce que je refuse vu que je n'aime pas le coca.

Mais vu comment il me fusille du regard pour avoir refusé, je suis obligé d'accepter. Alors que je pense boire dans son verre, il prend une gorgée de coca-cola en bouche, se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser afin de me transmettre le liquide. Je reste sous le choc durant quelque secondes, avalant la boisson par reflexe. Il se replace de nouveau à côté de moi en ignorant mon regard interrogateur.

Au bout de dix minutes, il commence à râler parce que monsieur a froid. Alors que je vais lui répondre de se chercher une couverture, je sens ses deux bras me soulever et me placer entre ses jambes.

Pendant que je m'énerve encore une fois tout seul, il me lâche que mon dos est super chaud et qu'il sert très bien de couverture. Je bouge pour me remettre à ma place, mais ne l'entendant pas de cette manière, il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger, et je ne peux donc pas refuser.

Au bout d'un moment, dans le film, il y a une scène où une jeune fille se balade dans une maison abandonnée en pleine nuit pour je ne sais trop quelle raison.

Et d'un coup, un screamer apparaît. Étant beaucoup trop réceptif à se genre de choses, je me retourne et me jette dans les bras de tête de cheval.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il n'est pas le moindre (nda: ou moins, je ne sais plus) du monde surpris par mon geste et m'enlace tendrement. Je suis tellement terrorisé par ce que je viens de voir que je fond en larme, ne faisant pas attention à sa façon de se comporter.

Il retire une de ses mains de mon dos pour attraper la télécommande et arrêter le film. Puis il revient se concentrer sur moi.

Jean: - Je suis désolé Eren, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais aussi peur. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je ne veux pas te blesser. Désolé, désolé Eren.

Moi: - C'est bon, j'ai compris. Est-ce qu'on peut dormir maintenant?

Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Une fois fait, on veux retourner dans sa chambre, mais une coupure d'électricité a lieu. Jean allume la lampe-torche de son téléphone.

Jean: - Attends moi ici, je vais aller rallumer le disjoncteur.

Moi: Non… Ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plaît.

J'ai vraiment honte de demander ça à quelqu'un, surtout à lui. Il soupire et me prend dans ces bras en mode princesse, puis va jusqu'au disjoncteur, rallume les lumière et me laisse descendre de ses bras. Il est beaucoup plus musclé que je ne le pensais.

Lorsque enfin nous arrivons dans sa chambre, nous avons tellement la flemme de faire un autre lit pas terre pour moi que nous décidons de dormir peu honteux, je lui demande de laisser sa lampe de chevet allumée parce que j'ai peur du noir.

Même pas trente secondes plus tard, il se colle à moi et me chuchote à l'oreille: "tu es vraiment mignon habillé comme ça." C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis juste habillé d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt transparent qui me tombe jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. On pourrait croire que je suis un pervers qui ne met pas de pantalon. Cela me fais légèrement rire. La poigne de Jean se resserre un peu sur moi, ce qui me fais penser à quelque chose.

Moi: «Dis Jean, pourquoi tu m'a embrassé? Et pourquoi tu bandais dans la salle de bain? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu bandes sur commande juste pour me faire chier. Et pourquoi tu étais aussi désolé pour moi avant?

Jean: Parce que je t'aime idiot. Maintenant dors et passe une bonne nuit.»

HEIN?

* * *

pdv Jean

Putain mais quel con je fais. Pourquoi je lui ai dis? Comment je vais faire s'il réagis mal? Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à tout ça que je le sens s'endormir contre moi. Comment il peut s'endormir aussi facilement après ce que je lui ai dis. Il ne doit pas me prendre au sérieux. Décidant de ne plus trop réfléchir à ça, je me laisse moi aussi emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes fait réveiller à dix heure par ma petite sœur qui nous saute dessus. Heureusement, elle n'a pas vu qu'on était juste un t-shirt caleçon et que je n'enlace plus Eren parce que sinon elle ne m'aurais plus lâchée de la journée pour savoir si je l'aime.

Après avoir petit déjeuné et nous être préparé, je demande au brun de m'attendre dehors le temps que je demande à ma mère si je peux rester chez lui pendant deux semaines pour réviser pour le bac. Je suis super heureux qu'elle mère est vraiment cool et sympa parfois.

Je monte donc rapidement dans ma chambre pour préparer un sac avec mes affaires de classe, des habits et quelque trucs qui pourront mettre nécessaire comme ma brosse à dents, mon chargeur, mon ordi portable et encore d'autre truc sans oublier les préservatifs.

Lorsque je retrouve Eren dehors, il me regarde avec un regard interrogateur. Je lui répond que je vais vivre chez lui pour «réviser». Je le vois à sa tête qu'il a compris mon sous-entendu et que ça l'effraie un peu, mais je ne dis rien pour qu'il est le temps de bien s'imaginer tout se que nous pourrons faire.

Avant de rejoindre les autres, on décide de d'abord déposer mes affaires chez lui. Nous arrivons donc au rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure de retard.

Je me fais harcelé par tout le monde pour savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce gage. Mais en voyant que je ne réponds pas, ils abandonnent les uns après les autres.

Lorsque nous avons fini de papoter, tous le monde rentre chez soi. Le lendemain nous ne verrons pas les autres parce que nous devons tous faire nos devoir, ce qui m'arrange un peu.

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre fait le double du précédent, n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous préféré s'il vous plaît ;) Je pense m'être le prochain chapitre en ligne demain soir et le chapitre 4 sortira certainement samedi ou dimanche mais je ne suis pas encore sûr parce que je vais en vacances pendant quelques jours ;)**

 **Bisou à toutes et à tous et à la prochaine ;p**


	4. Progression (nom de merde)

**Mon blabla : Hey ;) Comment ça va les gens? Moi ça va super! J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute parce que je dois encore faire plein de truc aujourd'hui mais vous êtes ma priorité donc je le poste quand même.**

 **Merci pour ta review Neko, j'étais morte de rire devant mon écran et quand ma sœur a lu ton message, elle ma regardée en mode " et dire que c'est ça qui me sert de petite sœur". Vraiment merci, ça me fait chaud à mon petit cœur en marmelade de me sentir soutenue ;D**

 **Que dire d'autre ... Ah je sais, il y aura un ou deux lemon dans ce chapitre, mais je préviendrai donc aucun souci, même si ils ils sont soft. On se retrouve un peu plus bas et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :P**

 **Couple: Yaoi ! : Jean x Eren**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, l'auteur de shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

Pdv Eren

Je me demande pourquoi il a dit qu'il m'aime? N'est-il pas censé aimer Mikasa? Je lui demanderai tout ça plus tard à table.

En rentrant chez moi, on passe par un supermarché pour acheter de quoi cuisiner pour le dîner de ce soir. On décide de faire simple et de manger des pâtes.

Une fois la fin du repas arrivé, je me lance.

Moi: - Hier, tu étais sérieux à propos de tes sentiments pour moi?

Il me fixe un instant, puis se lève et emmène la vaisselle avec lui. La salle à manger n'étant pas séparée de la cuisine, je continue de regarder son dos. Une fois arrivé devant le lave-vaisselle, il me demande ce que j'en pense. Je lui réponds tout naturellement que je pense qu'il aime Mikasa et qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour m'emmerder. Il reste à nouveau silencieux, puis me demande pourquoi je lui pose une question à laquelle j'ai déjà la réponse. Ne sachant quoi répondre un peu gêné par ça remarque, je me lève à mon tour pour mettre les restes du plat dans un tupperware puis dans le frigo. Mais Jean se glisse derrière moi et se place de tel manière pour que ne puisse pas me débattre.

Jean: - Mais tu as bien fait de tout de même la poser parce qu'il se peut que la réponse à laquelle tu pense soit erronée. me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sens ses mains qui commence à remonter le long de mes bras puis caresser mon torse. Il me retourne et nos deux visages sont presque collés, distance qui disparaît très rapidement lorsque ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je me crispe de plus en plus pensant qu'il va me violer, ce qu'il doit certainement sentir puisqu'il se retire et me chuchote: "Putain t'es bandant comme ça Eren." Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre avant de rougir encore plus que je ne l'était déjà, même si je doute que ce soit possible. Effectivement, j'ai les joues rouges pivoine et mon souffle est saccadé.

Il m'ordonne de finir de débarrasser la table puis de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Nan mais il croit quoi lui? Que je vais gentillement aller me faire violer dans MA baignoire? Il peut toujours aller se faire foutre. Je fais exprès de prendre tout mon temps pour finir la première tâche qu'il m'a confié pour qu'il est fini de se laver avant que je n'arrive. Ce que je regrette rapidement lorsque je le sens me prendre sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il me jette presque dans la baignoire, ce qui éclabousse le sol et les murs. Merde, je déteste avoir des vêtements mouillés sur moi.

Moi: -Mais tu fous quoi connard?

Jean: -Quand je donne un ordre tu obéis! C'est clair?

En voyant que je ne réponds pas, il se place au-dessus de moi et répète sa question. Je suis bien obligé de répondre cette fois ci car il semble vraiment en colère. Il commence alors à me déshabiller. Mais voyant que mon t-shirt colle beaucoup trop à ma peau, il prend la décision de le déchirer.

 **Début du lemon /!\**

Moi : -Non mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est mon t-shirt préféré.

Jean : -Me fais pas chier, je te rachèterai le même.

Ne voulant pas que mon pantalon subissent le même sort, je l'aide à me le retirer, de même pour caleçon. Je sens son regard sur mon corps désormais sans défense. Maman au secours viens me sauver!

* * *

Pdv Jean

Putain je bande à nouveau, mais il est tellement sexy comme ça. Je me baisse vers son cou et lui laisse un magnifique suçon. Il est tétanisé, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne pourrai pas me retenir encore longtemps s'il n'arrête pas d'être aussi mignon.

Je me demande s'il l'a déjà fait, que ce soit avec une femme ou un homme. Lorsque je lui pose la question et qu'il ne me répond pas tout en rougissant de plus en plus, j'en conclus qu'il est encore vierge. Parfait, je serai ça première fois.

Je me penche à nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois, c'est pour l'embrasser. Je le prends dans mes bras et le dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire. Heureusement ils ont un espace où ils mettent tous leurs shampoings et gels douche, que je pousse pour faire de la place pour mon Eren.

Je sens qu'il commence à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il commence à se débattre. Puis arrive une myriade d'insulte et enfin les coups. Je me débrouille pour le bloquer pour qu'il ne puisse plus se débattre. Quand aux insultes, je m'en fous, je n'ai qu'à ne pas l'écouter. Je viens de penser à un truc, je suis entrain de le violer là? Nan c'est bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout.

Je dépose des milliers de baisers papillons sur son visage, son cou et son torse, puis je m'attaque à ses tétons. Je les suce, les lèche et les mordille, ne pouvant rien faire avec mes mains trop occupées à le bloquer. Puis, je me dirige vers son membre, qui est toujours mou à ma plus grande déception. Je commence par le lécher et sucer ses testicules, puis je prends sa verge en bouche. Je la relâche, titille le gland, lèche sur toute la longueur et la reprend en bouche. Je le sens durcir de plus en plus.

Je l'entant commencer à gémir, je décide alors de lâcher ses mains qui se placent directement dans mes cheveux. Avec les miennes, je caresse ses cuisses, son torse et remonte vers ses tétons que je pince et fais rouler entre mes doigts. Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort et quand je le sens sur le point de jouir, je me retire et déplace ma main sur son membre que je sers afin de l'empêcher d'éjaculer. Il m'interroge du regard.

Moi: - Dis ce que tu veux que je te fasse. Dis-je un sourire pervers coller sur le visage.

Eren: - Dans tes rêves.

Je recommence alors à jouer avec ses tétons avec ma langue et titiller son gland avec mes doigts de ma main libre. Je le vois hésiter, mais se résoudre finalement à se soumettre, enfin à moitié puisque il me lance un regard noir.

Eren: - Hm… Jean s'il te plaît… ha laisse moi ... hm … jouir.

À peine il termine sa phrase que je plonge sur l'objet de mes convoitises. J'accélère le mouvement, puis de grand aller-retour plus lent et accélère à nouveau. Il jouit rapidement dans ma bouche et j'avale tout. Amer, mais pas dégouttant pour autant.

 **Fin du lemon  
**

Le voyant paniquer, je l'embrasse tendrement, me lève pour me diriger vers la porte et lui dit qu'il peut sortir de la salle de bain quand il le souhaitera.

* * *

Pdv Eren

J'en reviens pas, j'ai jouis dans la bouche d'un mec, en plus celle de Jean. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais. Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau pour essayer de me détendre et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'eau est froide, mais je m'en fiche. Jean frappe à la porte, mais je ne veux lui réponds pas, je ne veux pas le voire. Mais quel connard, il ma presque violer, et maintenant il s'excuse. Je le sens à sa voix que c'est sincère, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Il me laisse des vêtements propre devant la porte et repart. Je le hais, mais celui que je hais le plus, c'est moi-même. Pourquoi j'ai kiffer? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire? Pourquoi je l'ai supplier de continuer? Je suis pas censé être hétéro? Tant de question tourbillonne dans ma tête, mais elles restent toutes sans réponse.

Je suis resté ainsi pendant presque trois quarts d'heure. Je me décide enfin à me lever quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable sonner. Heureusement, je l'ai laissé dans ma veste et pas dans mon pantalon, sinon il aurais été foutu. Je m'habille rapidement et sors en direction du hall d'entrée. Je prend mon téléphone et vois que j'ai deux appels manqués de Mikasa. Je décide de la rappeler. Elle me bombarde de questions pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai répondu avant. Une vrai mère poule.

Pendant que nous discutons, je vois tête de cheval se rapprocher de moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous juste en caleçon ce con? Il se glisse derrière moi et commence à me faire un câlin. Étrangement, il ne tente rien, il me sert juste contre lui et me fait des bisous dans le cou, mais c'est tout. Je discute encore ainsi avec mon amie pendant dix minutes, puis raccroche. Il me demande si c'était Mikasa, lorsque j'acquiesce, je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour l'interroger de cette réaction. Il me répond qu'il ne veut pas que je parle à personne d'autre que lui. Je rigole doucement en retour. En fait il peut être mignon parfois.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte putain?Je ne dois pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait dans la salle de bain. J'essaie de me débattre un peu et heureusement, il me libère tout de suite.

Je monte dans ma chambre et me couche dans mon lit et allume la petite veilleuse qui se trouve au pied de mon celui-ci. Je suis vite rejoins par Jean, qui m'enlace tendrement. C'est là que je me souvient d'un truc.

Moi: - Tête de cheval, je peux te poser une question? Il me répondit par un grognement de je prends pour un oui et continue. Pourquoi venir vivre chez moi?

Jean: - Parce que tes parents ne sont jamais là, on peut être juste tout les deux. Je peux aussi te poser une question? Je lui réponds à mon tour par un grognement. Pourquoi tes parents sont toujours absents? Tu ne nous l'a jamais dis.

Je me crispe un peu, ce qu'il doit sentir puisqu'il s'empresse de rajouter que si je ne veux pas en parler je ne suis pas obliger de le faire.

Eren: - Non, non c'est bon. C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Mon père est un grand chirurgien. Quand j'étais petit, il était beaucoup demandé pour différentes opérations, alors parfois il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout le monde. C'est arrivé deux ans avant que je ne déménage ici, mon père avait du sacrifier une femme pour pouvoir opérer un enfant. Sauf que le mari de cette femme était devenu complètement fou et c'est introduis dans notre maison un samedi soir où mon père travaillait. Ma mère et moi étions dans ma chambre lorsqu'une coupure d'électricité a eu lieu. Ma mère était allée dans la cave pour rallumer le disjoncteur. Mais lorsque j'ai entendu un cri suivit d'un coup de feu, je me suis tout de suite dirigé dans la cuisine pour prendre un couteau, j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque l'homme a ouvert la porte qui menait à la cave, je lui ai planté le couteau dans le ventre. Il est tombé par terre, et j'en ai profité pour appeler la police qui est arrivé assez rapidement, mais pas assez pour pouvoir sauver ma mère. L'homme qui c'était introduit dans notre maison lui a survécu et lors du procès, il répétait en boucle que c'était la faute de mon père, que tout est arrivé à cause de lui. Après ça, mon père et moi avons fait une grave dépression. On vivait dans un centre où on s'occupe des gens qui était comme nous. Quand les médecins ont jugé que l'on était près, ils nous ont obligé à déménager loin de là où était enterrée ma mère. Depuis ce jour, mon père travail comme un forcené pour ne plus jamais voir quiconque perdre une personne qu'il aime. Beaucoup de personne ne trouve pas ça correcte d'abandonner son fils, mais moi je l'admire. Je l'admire pour le courage dont il a fait preuve pour prendre cette décision. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas le noir,les films triste ou d'horreur, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir.

Sans même que je ne me rende compte, je pleure à chaude larme et me retrouve la tête contre le torse de Jean, il me sert fort, presque de trop. Mais ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne me blessera plus et qu'il m'aime. On c'est endormi ainsi.

-le lendemain matin-

Le lendemain matin je me réveille seul. Plus personne à côté de moi. Je commence à paniquer et à avoir le cœur qui se resserre, ça fait mal. Mais je m'imagine quoi moi? Putain de rêve à la con. Je délire totalement moi, Jean m'aimer? Je suis fou, oui c'est ça, je suis juste fou et con.

* * *

Pdv Jean

En me réveillant, je décide de lui faire un petit déjeuné au lit. Quand je remonte, je découvre un Eren recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleure. Je me précipite vers lui, lui demandant ce qui ne va pas. Et là, c'est le choc. Il me déballe que c'est parce qu'il avait peur que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que je ne l'aime pas. Vu comment il me sort ça, il ne doit ce rendre compte de ce que ça peut signifier pour moi ce qu'il me dit. Je le réconforte en lui disant que je l'aimerai toujours, que je ne l'abandonnerai pas et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Maintenant qu'il est enfin remis de ces émotions, on peut passer au petit déjeuné. Il est trop chou quand il mange, il se met plein de Nutella autour de la bouche quand il mange ses tartines. Je me rapproche et lèche le contour de sa bouche. Il rougit comme pas possible.

Moi: - Tu avais du Nutella... Tu me fais goûté ton Yop.

Il me passe alors sa petite bouteille. Comment il fait pour ne pas comprendre mes sous-entendu et être aussi naïf.

Moi: - Pas comme ça, comme moi j'avais fait avant-hier avec mon coca.

Il rougit à nouveau, il regarde son Yop, puis détourne le regard et déclare avec une toute petite voix: "Je ne sais pas comment faire" Je soupire et lui prends alors la bouteille des mains et la porte à ma bouche. Pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, mais je l'interromps avec par mes lèvres qui lui partagent un peu de liquide.

Moi: C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. À toi maintenant.

Il prend une gorgée en bouche et me la transmet de la même manière. Il rougit encore une fois.

Après avoir fini de petit déjeuné, on s'habille et on commence nos devoir. C'est cool qu'on soit ensemble aujourd'hui, parce que Eren est doué pour l'histoire-géo et le français et moi pour les maths et les différentes sciences. Eren fait un bac L avec option maths et moi je fais un bac S. Mais on s'aide quand même pour les devoirs. On commence d'abord par faire se qu'on arrive tout seul, puis on s'aide mutuellement.

Nous avons fini vers 17h. On a même pris de l'avance sur la semaine prochaine. Comme nous avons seulement grignotés quelques gâteaux pour le midi, je décide de nous emmener au restaurant, sauf qu'il ne veut pas étant donné que je l'ai invité il n'y a pas longtemps. Alors nous sommes allés au McDo, j'avoue il y a plus romantique, mais c'est ça ou rien.

* * *

Pdv Eren

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je bandais comme ça? Et pourquoi j'aime quand il me touche? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je suis gay? Impossible, je n'ai jamais regardé les mecs comme de potentiels petit-ami. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'est qu'avec lui? Donc je l'aime? … Non, je doit me tromper, c'est pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ce matin.

* * *

Pdv Jean

Nous avons tous les deux pris un menu maxi best of et une petite salade, (pour la conscience vous comprenez). On a trop faim. Nous sommes dans un coin, là où personne ne peut nous voire, n'y m'entendre lui dire des choses pas très catholique.

Vers la fin du repas, lorsqu'il n'a plus qu'à finir le fond de sa boisson, je commence à lui faire du pied et il rougit immédiatement en me disant d'arrêter. Mais il est tellement chou comme ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer. C'est quand je remarque qu'il regarde totalement dans le vide et devient de plus en plus gêné que je comprends. Et pour confirmer mes soupçons, je monte mon pied de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à sentir une bosse à travers son pantalon. Je l'entends lâcher un soupir de bien-être lorsque je l'effleure. Je le fixe avec un regard carnassier et rempli d'envies.

Moi: - T'es vraiment un pervers Eren. Vas aux toilettes dans le premier cabinet et laisse la porte ouverte, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

À peine j'ai fini ma phrase que je le vois partir comme une flèche vers le lieu que je lui ai indiqué tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne remarque son petit problème. Je vais ranger nos plateaux, puis le rejoins.

Merde. Il y a quelqu'un entrain de se laver les mains, il a probablement vu quelle porte Eren a passée. Et puis merde, on s'en fous. Je me dirige donc vers la première porte et l'ouvre de façon à ce que l'autre ne le voie pas mais c'est peine perdue.

L'inconnu: - Heu, monsieur, il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ces toilettes.

Moi: - Oui, je sais il m'attend.

Il me regarde bizarrement, J'pense qu'il a compris, en même tant je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour le cacher.

 **Début du lemon /!\**

Eren m'attend assis sur les toilettes, il a le regard brumeux, rempli de désir, les joues rougies et la respiration haletante. Un vrai pervers ce mec. Je le fais ce lever pour que je puisse m'asseoir à sa place et lui sur moi. Il se place d'abord face à moi, mais je lui fais comprendre que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me jouisse dessus et le fais se tourner.

Ses gémissent son de plus en plus sexy, il essaye de les retenir le plus possible, mais en vain. Il est vraiment sensible quand même, parce que si juste en le touchant ici il est comme ça, je n'imagine pas quand j'le prendrai. Je veux voire son visage et l'embrasser.

Et puis merde pour mes vêtements, je le retourne vers moi, accélère le mouvement de ma main et plaque ma bouge contre la sienne.

Il se recule un peu et me gémit à l'oreille:

Eren: - Plus, je veux … plus.

Je reste bloqué en position off pendant un instant, mais quand je sens bouger son bassin, je reprends immédiatement mes esprits. Alors comme ça il en veut plus, à cette pensée je ne peux empêcher un sourire satisfait et pervers, presque malsain se coller à mon visage.

* * *

Pdv Eren

Au putain qu'est-ce que j'ai honte d'avoir dit ça et son sourire n'arrange rien, il me fait presque peur comme ça.

Il recommence ses va-et-viens sur mon membre, mais plus lentement cette fois. Je sens aussi son autre main, qui était jusqu'à maintenant dans mes cheveux descendre, de plus en plus bas dans mon dos. Il me masse ensuite les fesses et finit par retirer ses deux mains ce qui me déplaît fortement et je lui le fais comprendre en poussant un grognement contre sa bouche.

Il se décale son visage en arrière et quand il voit que je m'apprête à nous recoller pour ne pas perdre le contact avec lui, il m'attrape les cheveux à l'aide d'une main et tire dessus afin de m'éloigner un peu de lui et je ne peux empêcher un petit cri de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres. Il me présente alors trois doigts et voyant que je ne comprends pas, il m'ordonne:

Jean: - Lèche.

Je sûre que mon visage est tout rouge quand je comprends enfin à quoi vont servir ces doigts par la suite. Je tire un peu sur mes cheveux pour lui faire savoir que s'il ne me lâche pas je ne pourrai rien faire.

Il retire sa main qu'il replace sur mon sexe pulsant de plaisir et reprend de lent, très lent va-et-viens dessus.

Une fois ses doigts humidifiés, il en dirige un vers mes fesses et le fait pénétrer mon mon anneau de chair. C'est inconfortable et une petite douleur vient pointer à la porte, mais j'en fait abstraction en plongeant avec mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il insert alors un second doigt tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur mon membre. Puis un troisième doigt arrive et je ne peux pas empêcher un long gémissement de douleur sortir de ma bouche. Il commence à bouger ses doigts en moi en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. La douleur s'en va petit à petit pour laisser place au plaisir. Je gémis de plus en plus et alors que je commence à entrevoir le chemin qui m'emmènera à l'orgasme, je lui demande tout en gémissant.

Moi: - Jean… ah… vite.

Jean: - Je ne comprend pas Eren, soit plus clair.

Le connard il recommence, je vois son regard dominateur posé sur moi. Lorsqu'il commence à ralentir tout ses mouvements, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à tenir plus longtemps.

Moi: - Mets la … hm en moi.

Jean: - Mettre quoi?

Moi: - Ta bite, mets la-ah profond en ah- moi! Fais moi hm l'amour, vite ha ha Jean.

À peine ma phrase finit qu'il me fait me lever et me tourner pour retrouver face à la porte des toilettes. Je pose mes mains sur la porte et baie le dos comme il me le demande. J'ai un peu honte à tendre ainsi mes fesses à Jean.

Il ouvre son pantalon qui lui tombe sur les hanches et fait de même avec son caleçon. Il me pénètre d'un coup et je pousse un cri de douleur, mais pas trop fort non plus parce que j'ai un peu honte. Oh putain, Il n'y a pas que ça tête qui ressemble à un cheval (Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Il se retire à nouveau et recommence, mais cette fois c'est différent, il s'enfonce plus loin et tape en plein dans une petite bosse en moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir. La douleur est toujours là, mais je l'oublie totalement.

Il continue, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je vienne sur la porte, il se déplace ensuite pour s'asseoir sur le couvercle baissé des toilettes. Je le regarde perplexe pensant qu'il allait continuer parce que lui il n'a pas jouit.

Jean: Fais le toi même. Me lance-t-il avec son regard pervers qui m'excite encore plus.

Je me rapproche de lui et m'assoie sur son membre fièrement dressé, je commence alors à bouger mes hanches au-dessus de lui. Mais trouvant que je ne vais pas assez vite,il me soulève et me plaque contre la porte des toilettes avec violence, mais cela ne me dérange pas et ne fait qu'agrandir mon désir pour lui.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et passe mes mains autour de sa nuque. Mon dos encontre la paroi qui nous sépare du monde à chaque coup qu'il me donne.

Je sais que des personnes nous entendent, mais je m'en fous, pour l'instant je me concentre uniquement sur Jean et le sensations qu'il me donne. En d'autres mots; j'prends mon pied.

J'ai eu le temps d'éjaculer deux fois pendant notre ébats, mais lui, toujours rien. Alors que je commence à douter et à croire que je ne suis pas assez doué pour lui, il me chuchote à l'oreille à quel point je suis bandant, bon à prendre, excitant et mignon, ça me gêne énormément qu'il me dise ça, mais je peu m'empêcher de penser que j'aime ça. Après toute cette série de mot doux, il me dit qu'il m'aime t et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à se moment là tout c'est clarifié dans mon esprit et je ne me gêne pas pour lui le dire en lui criant un "je t'aime" tout en venant encore une fois et lui en moi. C'est un peu comme s'il attendait que je lui dise pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer.

* * *

Pdv Jean

Il l'a enfin dit, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je le sens à bout de force, je décide dons de l'asseoir pour pouvoir le nettoyer et le rhabiller.

 **Fin du lemon /!\**

J'enlève mon t-shirt qui est désormais sale, heureusement qu'il fait chaud et que je peux me balader torse nu sans avoir froid, et lui demande si on peut y aller ou si il veut encore attendre. Il me fait signe que c'est bon pour lui et au moment où il se lève une grimace de douleur apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il se masse les fesses. Je comprends alors tout de suite et le prends sur mon dos. Un groupe d'amis qui squatte là, certainement en attendant que les toilettes ce libère, nous regarde bizarrement. Je les comprends, ils ont certainement du nous entendre et puis deux mecs qui sortent des toilettes les cheveux ébouriffés et un peu transpirant, ça passe pas inaperçu. Je le sens se tendre à cause des regards qui se pose sur lui, je lance un regard noir aux jeunes qui nous mataient et lui prends alors la main ce qui le détend immédiatement.

* * *

 **Alors? vous en penser quoi?**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre même si je pense que Eren pardonne trop vite à Jean mais j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire plus alors je laisse comme ça ;)**

 **Au départ, je pensais m'arrêter après la confession de notre petit suicidaire, mais au moment où j'allais publier, la scène des toilettes est apparue dans mon esprit malsain ;P**

 **Bon je vous laisses en vous faisant de gros bisou baveux mes petits bébé trop choupinou et mignon que j'aime tout fort et ... Comment ça j'en fait trop? Vous croyez? Bon, c'est pas grave, je pense que vous avez compris.**

 **Tchao les gens ;)**


	5. Révélation

**Hey!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de merde, comme par exemple une connexion internet de merde :(  
**

 **Bref, je suis vraiment désolé et hier je ne pouvais vraiment pas écrire, je suis vraiment désolé :)**

 **Réponse à Neko: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voire que tu prends un peu de temps pour moi ;) Pour le rythme des chapitres, je pense que je vais en mettre un tous les mardis, comme ça je n'aurai pas d'excuse pour me défiler ^^' Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, mais moi aussi j'ai pensé faire résister Eren, mais je ne trouvait pas comment le faire tomber sous le charme de Jean. J'ai aussi penser faire perdre patience à notre petite tête de cheval, le faire violer Eren et à la fin soit Eren se suicide parce qu'il avait perdu sa fierté, soit faire une histoire qui tourne autour du syndrome de Stockholm. Mais vu que je ne sais pas encore très bien écrire, je préfère laisser tout ça pour plus tard.**

 **Comme d'habitude, Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas à mon plus grand malheur (ToT)**

 **Et aussi je suis encore une fois désolé, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour les fautes qui doive,t traîner par-ci par-là**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis, alors je vous laisse avec la suite de mon histoire et on se retrouve un peu plus bas, à plus mes petites choucroutes :*  
**

* * *

Pdv Eren

Sur le chemin du retour, un silence s'immisce entre nous. Non pas un silence rassurant et calme comme je les aime, mais un silence pesant et malaisant (nda: je ne sais pas si ce mot éxitse mais je le met quand même, on ne sait jamais). Enfin surtout pour moi, lui ne semble pas plus gêné que ça. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire après ce que l'on vient de faire, j'ai beau chercher, mais rien d'intelligent ne me vient à l'esprit.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas que nous sommes déjà devant chez moi. Soudain, je sens deux bras musclés me soulever, un peu déstabilisé par cette attaque surprise, je l'ance un regard interrogateur et un peu noir à Jean, mais il ne semble pas prêt de me donner une explication. Il me porte jusqu'à la salle d'eau et me pose sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il commence par m'enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis mon t-shirt et enfin mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je l'aide à mon tour à se déshabiller, on décide ensuite de prendre une douche aujourd'hui.

On commence alors à se câliner et à s'embrasser. L'eau ruisselle sur nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. La tension monte de plus en plus entre nous. Les baisers qui étaient d'abord chaste et doux deviennent de plus en plus torride et sauvage, presque bestial. Nos mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre afin de profiter de la moindre petite découverte.

Il entreprend de descendre sa bouche dans mon cou qu'il mordille et lèche, tout en y laissant quelques traces violettes. Je caresse de mes mains son dos et ses cheveux. Vu de loin, ils ont l'air sec, mais en réalité ils sont très doux. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'occupent de mon torse. Je laisse des soupirs de satisfaction que je n'arrive plus à retenir sortir de ma bouche. Il descend petit à petit ses lèvres et ses mains dessine les courbes de mon corps, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre l'un de mes deux bouts de chaire roses durcis par le plaisir et que ses doigts entre en contact avec mon membre gorgé de sang.

Mes gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort, je prend la décision de me mordre une main pour empêcher trop de son honteux sortirent de ma bouche. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à Jean qui arrête ses caresses pour enlever ma main de ma bouche et me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il veut aller dans ma chambre. Il décolle son corps du mien et me tire avec lui vers ma chambre. Une fois la destination atteinte, il me balance sur le lit et je retrouve très rapidement la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps. Il se penche sur moi pour commencer un bal endiablé avec ma langue. Pendant que l'une de ses mains reprend son activité précédente sur mon membre, l'autre se dirige vers mes fesses. Il introduis d'abord un doigt dans mon anneau de chaire, je sens un certain inconfort, mais j'en fais abstraction, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième doigt me pénètre. Je commence à sentir de la douleur. Il attend un instant, puis commence des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. De son autre main, il accélère son mouvement sur mon membre. Quelques instants plus tard, il introduit un troisième doigt et dernier doigt, mais la douleur part bien plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

Je commence à pousser de petits cris tous plus indécent les uns que les autres. Je sens ses doigts sortir, mais ils sont très vite remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant. J'ai mal, je ne peux pas empêcher quelques larmes de quitter mes yeux. Mais une paire de lèvres les accueillent. Il dépose un nombre incalculable de baisers sur mon visages et dans mon cou, ce qui m'aide énormément à me détendre. Ses mains ne restent pas inactive pour autant, elles parcourent tout mon corps et s'attarde sur mes points sensible. Ça fait bizarre de le voire aussi tendre et appliqué dans ses gestes. Toute cette douceur ne lui va pas aussi bien que son côté dur-à-cuire, mais ça le rend un peu plus … chou?

Lorsque je donne un léger coup de bassin, il comprend qu'il peut y aller. Il commence d'abord pas de petits va-et-viens lents, puis il accélère en allant de plus-en-plus loin. C'est bon, c'est super bon. Je ne peux me retenir de crier lorsqu'il frappe ma prostate.

Jean: - _Je l'ai trouvée_. Déclara-t-il. Je ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire par là je ne dis rien, pensant qu'il allait refrapper au même endroit. Mais il l'évite, ce qui me déplais fortement. Je comprend soudainement à quoi il pense. Mais mon esprit étant beaucoup trop occupé par l'instant présent, je me soumet totalement à son désir.

Moi: - _Mais… qu'est ce que ah tu fais-? Frappe à- cet en-endroit. S'il te … S'il te plaît._

Quel connard quand j'y pense, un vrai enculé. Il frappe, encore et encore au même endroit, de plus fort et plus vite à chaque coup.

J'ai le temps de venir plusieurs fois, mais lui rien. Il ne vient seulement lors de ma seconde éjaculation.

* * *

Pdv Jean

Je me retire et le prend dans mes bras et en attendant que nous nous remettons de notre ébat, je lui chuchote des " _je t'aime_ " en rafale à son oreille.

Une fois sa respiration calmé, il me chuchote à son tour un petit, mais alors un tout petit " _je t'aime, moi aussi_ ", c'était à peine audible, mais je l'ai entendu, et je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Le con, je bande de nouveau. Je le remet sur le dos tout en me replaçant au-dessus de lui. Mais comme je n'ai plus envie de le faire dans cette position, je le soulève et le fais s'asseoir sur son bureau.

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, mais quand il remarque enfin mon érection, il détourne les yeux vers la poubelle, qui semble très intéressante tout à coup.

Je me frotte un peu contre lui afin de le refaire bander et j'obtiens très rapidement une réaction de sa part. Son sexe se dresse, ses jambes s'enroule autour de mon bassin et ses bras de mon cou.

Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, alors je le pénètre d'un coup, sans préparation. Mais ça devrait être bon vu ce qu'on vient de faire. Il lâche une longue plainte de douleur, mais je peux tout de même sentir un peu de plaisir mêlé à sa voix, je décide donc de continuer mes coups de butoir.

Malheureusement, nous sommes rapidement interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone provenant de la salle d'eau. Nous décidons tout d'abord de l'ignorer, pensant que l'emmerdeur de première va bientôt nous laisser en paix. Mais nous en demandons beaucoup trop apparemment puisque la sonnerie se remet à retentir dans toute la maison. Je me retire de mon beau brun, lui fait signe de ne pas bouger et cherche mon portable afin de répondre à cet appel qui semble si important.

Je décroche sans regarder le nom du mec qui m'appelle (nda: j'ai oublié comment on dit, peut-être correspondant?) et me dirige à nouveau vers la chambre le plus rapidement possible.

 _\- Allo?_

 _\- Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais._

 _\- Ah, ce n'est que toi Armin. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ton appel?_

À l'entente de ce nom, Eren me fait signe de mettre sur la conversation sur le mode haut-parleur. Je sais que c'est son meilleur ami, alors il veut certainement savoir ce qu'il me veut, je fais alors ce qu'il me dit pour une fois et décolle l'appareil de mon visage pour le poser sur le bureau à côtés de lui. Maintenant que j'ai les mains libre, je les place autour sur le corps d'Eren afin de le caresser. Je le sens se crisper un peu, ça doit le gêner de le faire alors qu'Armin peut l'entendre. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer pour autant.

 _\- Comment ça ce n'est que moi? Bref passons, est-ce que tu c'est où est Eren? J'essaye de le joindre depuis presque une demi-heure mais ce crétin a éteint son portable. J'ai téléphoner à tout le monde mais personne ne sait. Armin a l'air assez paniqué et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je doit faire_. Est-ce que je doit lui dire que le brun est avec moi? _J'te jure qu'il va m'entendre ce crétin lorsque j'au…_

 _\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Armin ! J'suis pas un crétin compris ?!_ Je me retourne vers Eren qui vient de réaliser qu'il vient de faire une boulette.

 _\- Eren? C'est toi, qu'est-ce qu tu fous avec Jean?_

Bravo Eren, maintenant on c'est plus quoi dire! Maintenant je suis obligé de trouver une excuse bidon. Vite réfléchi Jean, réfléchi … Bingo!

 _\- Je suis allé chez lui pour faire mes devoirs de français, et comme ça, je peux aussi l'aider. En plus, ça nous permet un peu de réviser._

Mon excuse semble lui convenir puisqu'il commence à me parler de notre devoir de maths qu'on doit rendre pour mardi. Je continue de lui répondre par de simple " _ah oui c'est vrai", "je vois"_ ou encore _"ok"_. Je préfère me concentrer sur Eren, qui commence clairement à s'ennuyer vu qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que nous racontons.

Je déplace cette fois si ma main vers son membre qui perd de sa vigueur depuis quelques minutes et le masturbe comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde quand on est au téléphone.

Je dirige mon autre main vers ses fesses que je masse.

 _\- Ah! J'ai oublié que je devais dire quelque chose à Eren._

Putain le con, on l'a totalement zappé celui-là.

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Demain, Mikasa et moi on va rendre visite à mon grand-père, tu viens avec nous?_ Il lève la tête vers moi et comme je vois qu'il hésite, je hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en fous de se qu'il fait. Même si en vrai, je veux qu'il reste avec moi, je ne peux pas non plus le séquestrer avec moi.

 _\- Heu… Désolé Armin, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu demain soir._

Mais c'est qu'il me fait plaisir le con, je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps et enfonce mon membre en lui, lui tirant un long gémissement de plaisir et un peu de douleur.

 _-Eren ça va? Il s'est passé quelque chose?_

 _\- Non, non c'est rien. C'est juste Jean qui ne fait que jouer avec ses ciseaux et qui m'a coupé._

Il me lance un regard noir, mais il s'envole très rapidement lorsque je bouge un peu en lui. Il place son visage dans mon cou et me mord un peu l'épaule afin de retenir plus de sons indéssants sortir de sa bouche.

L'excuse a du plaire à Armin vu qu'il me reparle de nos fabuleux cours de maths avec Mr Auruo.

J'accélère de plus en plus mes coups de bassin et bientôt Eren oubli totalement la présence du blond pour se lâcher un peu plus, mais pas trop quand même.

 _\- Heu, je, je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous, vous avez l'air occupé et heu, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne dirai rien eux autres. Salut._

Il est pas si innocent que ça le petit Armin finalement.

Eren ne l'a même pas entendu vu comme il semble prendre son pied. Son visage rempli de luxure et de désir m'indique que la nuit risque d'être longue, très longue.

Lorsque je me lève, Eren est collé à moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que l'on a fait et ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis tellement heureux. Je tourne la tête pour regarder le réveil. 14h30. Merde. Moi je n'ai pas cours, mais je sais que lui il à histoire à 15h et que c'est ça matière préférée. Je me tourne vers lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

 _\- Bébé, c'est leur de ce lever._ Aucune réaction. _Il est 14h30._

Il bondit sur ces pieds, mais il se rassoit très rapidement en râlant et en me lançant un regard noir. Je comprends tout de suite que j'y suis allé un peu fort pour sa première fois. J'essaye de le résonner comme je peux pour qu'il reste sécher les cours avec moi, mais rien n'y fait. Il se prépare en moins d'un quart d'heure et part comme une flèche.

Pendant ce temps, je décide de me transformer en femme de ménage et de nettoyer un peu la salle de bain et la chambre de Eren. Non pas que j'aime ça, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Vers 16h40, je reçois un message de Marco qui m'informe que tout le monde à rendez-vous au squat à 17h. Il peut pas me le dire plus tôt ce con? Je dis ça, mais c'est le seul de la bande qui me l'a dit, même pas Eren. En parlant de Eren, je me demande si son fessier va mieux. C'est bien fait pour lui, il n'a qu'à ne pas être aussi mignon. Je répond à Marco que je ne pourrai pas venir, puis envoie un texto à Eren comme quoi je veux qu'il rentre immédiatement. Puis je m'installe sur les marche de sa porte et décide de faire une petite sieste jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

* * *

Pdv Eren

Il pouvait pas me réveiller avant ce con, maintenant je suis en retard. Et vu que le prof est Ackerman (nda: Levi et pas Mikasa, nan mais je préfère préciser juste au cas où), je risque certainement de ne pas être admis en cour. Une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe, je frappe timidement à la porte et attend que l'on me permette d'entrer.

 _\- Monsieur Jäger, puis-je avoir le motif de votre retard?_

 _\- Désolé monsieur, j'ai oublié de régler mon réveil, et je viens donc seulement de me réveiller._

 _\- Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus gamin? Cette excuse ne marche que pour ta première heure de cour._

Oups la boulette, si il commence à me tutoyer c'est que je l'ai mis en colère. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, j'ai juste dis la vérité. Voyant mon incompréhension, il soupire et m'ordonne d'aller m'asseoir.

Je m'installe à ma place, à côté de Marco près de la fenêtre, et regarde par la fenêtre tout en repensant à tout se qui m'est arrivé ce week-end. Malheureusement , je me fais vite interrompre par le prof qui n'aime ni les retardataires, ni les mecs qui n'écoute pas son cour, alors un retardataire qui n'écoute pas son cour, il y a de quoi craindre pour sa vie. J'essaye donc très difficilement de me concentrer jusqu'à la fin du cour. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je suis pour la première fois depuis longtemps heureux de quitter mon cour d'histoire.

Pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers le squatte, Christa me fait remarquer que j'ai du me faire piquer au cou par des moustiques pendant la nuit, puisque que j'ai une jolie trace dans le cou. Je rougis instantanément, et Armin qui est à ma gauche aussi vu qu'il sait tout, en lui disant de ne pas y faire attention. Elle est si pure, un vrai petit ange, mais du coup on attire l'attention de Ymir, la perverse du groupe, qui ne se gène pas pour me faire des sous-entendu pas très discret.

Je décide alors de changer de discussion, en demandant à Marco si Jean est au courant qu'on va au squatte. Il me répond que non et lui envoie un message pour le prévenir. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Marco reçois sa réponse qui nous dit qu'il à déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Je me sens alors un peu abandonné qu'il me laisse tout seul sans m'avoir prévenu à l'avance alors que moi j'avais refusé l'offre d'Armin la veille. Mais ce sentiment de tristesse s'en va immédiatement lorsque je reçois un message de sa part:

 _De Jean: «Hey bébé, je me sens seul. Tu veux pas venir me réconforter?»_

Je me stoppe automatiquement et rougis violemment, se qui intrigue les autres et se tournent tous vers moi. Je sors la première excuse qui me viens à l'esprit et quitte le groupe pour me diriger vers chez moi. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, je m'en vais en marchant, mais en réalité je meurs d'envie de courir.

* * *

Pdv Ymir

L'excuse de Eren ne veut rien dire, on aurait dit qu'il a juste prit quelques mots et les a assemblés. Nous nous concertons pour décider si nous le suivons ou non, la majorité l'emporte et donc on le poursuit. En fait il n'y a que Armin qui ne souhaite pas venir prétextant que c'est une mauvaise idée et que Eren nous en vu comme il rougit et trépigne, il doit avoir hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que Eren ne viennent pas avec nous. Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet.

Lorsque nous approchons de chez le suicidaire, on découvre quelqu'un entrain de dormir devant sa porte mais nous ne pouvons pas voir son visage à cause de l'angle de vue. En arrivant devant l'homme, Eren se penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le réveil ? Eren est gay, mais il ne nous l'a jamais dit, quoi que je m'en fous un peu, mais quand même. L'homme relève la tête et là, on est tous en mode bug lorsqu'on découvre que cet homme n'est autre que Jean.

* * *

 **Et oui je vous quitte comme ça :) Je me demande comment va réagir les amis de nos deux tourtereaux.  
**

 **Franchement je ne sais pas trop comment faire réagir ses amis, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête pour l'une d'entre elle et je sais un peu comment va commencer le prochain chapitre alors ça devrait le faire :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mes petits doudous (et oui pour une fois je fais simple, même si ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent)**

 **Bisou à tous (SMACK)**


	6. dispute, soirée pyjama et papounet

**Salut les gens!**

 **(Se met à genoux) DÉSOLÉ POUR LE RETARD!**

 **Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuse, sauf si le syndrome de la page blanche en est une, et aussi celle du manque de motivation à rester une heure devant son ordi à ne rien écrire.** **Passons, reprenons! C'est le tout dernier chapitre de la fic, en fait j'ai tout mit dans un alors que je comptais en faire trois. Mais j'ai peur que si je vois des chapitres traîner sur mon ordi j'ai envie de les modifier et don ne pas pouvoir les poster si je supprime par inadvertance quelque chose ^^'**

 **Réponse à Neko: Salut ma poule! désolé pour le trait de séparation, j'ai totalement oublié, j'espère que ça ne m'aie pas arrivé cette fois, mais vu qu'il est deux heure du mat' passé quand je poste, ça risque fortement d'arriver. Si tu aimes voir Christa apprendre la vie tu vas être servi! Tu comprendras tout de suite de quel passage je parle normalement ;D**

 **Réponse à Bast: Salut toi ;) Ne t'en fais pas, ça ma fait vraiment très plaisir 3 N'hésite pas à commenter cette ci aussi si tu as une critique quelconque à me faire (j'adore qu'on flatte mon égo^^)**

 **Il s'agit ici d'un couple yaoi (Jean x Eren) donc les connards d'homophobes vous dégager. Et je préviens aussi que certain passage parle de sexe mais sans en parler directement (genre si je dis "Jean à une bite de cheval et Eren aime l'avoir dans son petit cul" faudra pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu) donc les sensibles aussi ça dégage.** **Je précise aussi qu'il y aura des lemons mais je préviens donc t'inquiète bébère, je gère!** **Disclaimer: SNK et ses personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama ( à mon plus grand malheur ToT )**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (? si vous exister ici les mecs) et on se retrouve en bas! Et encore désolé pour les fautes!**

* * *

 _PDV Ymir_

Lorsque Eren arrive devant cet homme et quand plus il lui embrasse la joue, on est déjà tous choqué, mais quand on découvre que cette personne n'est autre que Jean Kirschtein, on disjoncte tout simplement. Une fois debout, tête de cheval prend le sac du brun qu'il balance dans la maison, puis une fois les mains libre, il les dépose sur les hanches du suicidaire. Tandis que l'autre passe un bras autour de son cou et dépose son autre main dans la chevelure de tête de cheval. Il enroule aussi ses jambes autour sa taille. L'autre garçon le porte ensuite jusqu'à l'intérieur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Nous on reste dehors en mettant quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis on se concerte pour savoir si on continue d'espionner le jeune couple ou rentrer chacun chez soi. Ne se mettant pas d'accord, nous prenons donc la décision de se séparer. Seul Mikasa, Connie, Sacha et moi continuons l'aventure. Une souhaitant assassiner l'un des deux tourtereaux, le garçon du groupe et moi en tant que pervers professionnels et la dernière pour voler de la nourriture dans le frigo d'Eren. Les autres décident quand même de nous attendre dehors, pour pouvoir se régaler du récit de nos fabuleuse aventure lorsqu'on ressortira. nous pénétrons dans la demeure des Jäger avec une extrême prudence, par peur de se faire griller. Mais c'est sans compter sur Sacha qui s'émerveille pas très discrètement devant toute la nourriture mise à sa disposition. Mais ne voyant personne arriver, nous en concluons qu'on peut un peu se détendre.

Pendant que l'on monte les escaliers, je commence à entendre des gémissements et des phrases pas très catholiques, comme par exemple: _«T'es tellement bandant que j'ai envie de te prendre à sec»_ ou encore _«Oh oui plus vite»_ ou alors vous préférez peut-être _«Mets la moi profond»_ , sans compter les mots d'amour que s'échangeait les deux tourtereaux. Tellement de petits mots très romantiques, qui vinrent à bout de la patience de Mikasa qui défonce la porte et Jean se stoppe net en entendant le bruit derrière lui, se qui ne plaît gère à Eren qui ne se gène pas pour exprimer son mécontentement. Celui-ci n'ayant pas encore remarqué notre présence. C'est seulement lorsque l'asiatique du groupe prend la parole, qu'il la remarque enfin, rouge de honte. Mais celle-ci ne s'en formalise pas et se jette sur la tête de cheval pour le secouer comme un prunier et éventuellement le tuer. Heureusement, Connie et moi intervenons à temps pour emporter la noiraude avec nous dans le salon, à l'étage inférieur. Ce qui laisse un peu de temps pour les deux jeunes hommes de se rhabiller et de nous rejoindre.

Eren a cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il découvre sont réfrigérateur qui a été pillé par la morfale. Mais il n'a même pas le temps de se diriger vers celle-ci qu'il est interrompu par les cris que Mikasa lançait à Jean.

 **\- Tu t'es pris pour qui pour ne serait-ce que le toucher! Tu ne sais rien de lui et tu oses lui dire des choses telles que «je t'aime» ou encore l'appeler bébé! Tu es DÉGOUTTANT, HORRIBLE! Je sais que tu le force à faire ça à cause du gage! Il n'en a pas envie, c'est un viol! MONSTRE!**

C'en était trop pour le suicidaire qui s'approche de la lycéenne et lui met une baffe monumentale. Tout le monde est sur le cul. Même si nous savons tous qu'elle est allé trop loin, on ne s'attendaient à ce que se soit Kirschtein qui réagissent en premier et non Eren qui ne s'énerve jamais contre sa sœur de cœur.

 **\- Ferme ta putain de gueule.** (Il y eu un blanc, puis il repris.) **Si lui ne sait rien de moi, alors toi t'es quoi? Juste une connaissance? Une amie parmi tant d'autre?** (Il laisse à nouveau un blanc, un peu plus court que le premier) **Quoi, tu n'as déjà plus d'argument, parce que moi j'en ai plein. Lui il a été mon premier ami en France, mon premier baiser, ma première fois et surtout il est la première personne que j'aime vraiment depuis la mort de ma mère.**

 **\- Eren ... Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dis que ta mère est … décédé? Et tu te trompe sur tes sentiments, tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Je n'accepterai jamais ça!**

Eren allait continuer sa tirade lorsque Jean l'interrompt en le serrant contre lui pour l'apaiser. À se contact, le brun fond en larme sur le torse du plus grand. Cette fois c'est celui-ci qui prend la parole, mais beaucoup plus calmement.

 **\- Personnellement, je m'en fous de ce que pense les autres. Mais pour Eren c'est différent. Il n'aime pas inquiéter les autres ou se disputer avec. Alors imagine un peu comme c'est blessant qu'il apprenne que la personne qu'il considère comme sa sœur le rejette. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne vous a rien dit pour sa mère. Vous vous êtes juste contenter de ses mensonges, sans chercher plus loin. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'est pas encore craquer en aillant des amis aussi pitoyable. Mais en disant ça, je me rends compte que j'étais pareils que vous.**

Eren stoppe progressivement ses pleurs. Il se tourne vers nous et déclare calmement:

 **\- Si vous voulez bien partir maintenant, on a quelque chose à finir avec Jean.**

Après avoir entendu le lourd sous-entendu du suicidaire, tout le monde quitte le bâtiment, même la noiraude.

* * *

 _PDV Jean_

Je sais très bien qu'il a dit ça pour les faire fuir, mais cette phrase ma tout de même un peu redonner l'envi de reprendre ou on c'était arrêté. Mais avant ça, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

 **\- Eren, tu pourrais répéter ce que tu as dit à la pouffiasse?**

Il rougit immédiatement après ma réflexion, il voit tout a fait de ce dont je parle. Mais il fait mine de ne pas comprendre. Je lui lance alors une horde de _«je t'aime»_ pendant au moins cinq minutes. Mais en comprenant que c'est dur pour lui d'ainsi exposer ses sentiments, je lui dit que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Que ça soit un mois, un an, dix ans ou même toute une vie, j'attendrai, je l'attendrai. Putain, on dirai une fillette bourrée d'hormones.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, puis nous décidons d'aller à la douche. Une fois installé dans la grande baignoire, moi adossé au rebord de la baignoire et lui entre mes jambes, nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Comme pour faire le vide dans notre esprit. J'apprends ainsi que son père essaye de rentrer au moins une fois par mois, mais si il n'arrive pas, il essaye de se rattraper le mois d'après en rentrant pour un week-end entier. Je comprends aussi qu'il n'en veut pas du tout à son père pour son choix, il ne fait que le complimenter, encore et encore. Le seul défaut qu'il arrive à lui trouver, c'est que lorsqu'il rentre, de un; il ne prévient pas et de deux; il rentre toujours dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve pour le saluer. Il me raconte alors la fois où son père est rentré dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir en solitaire. Mais pour se faire pardonner, il avait acheté des pizzas.

J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, il a l'air d'être super drôle. Je lui parle aussi de moi, de ma famille, de ma vie avant qu'il n'arrive en France. Même si je ne vois pas son visage, je peux observer ses oreilles rougir instantanément quand je lui avoue que je l'aime depuis qu'on se connaît. Il m'a aussi un peut parlé de sa mère, il m'explique aussi l'origine de sa clé qu'il porte toujours autour de son cou. En fait, sa mère avait une boîte à musique qu'elle utilisait comme berceuse lorsqu'il était encore un petit enfant. Apparemment, son père aurait la boîte. Il se sont promis que lorsqu'ils seront près, ils iront sur sa tombe pour lui les rendre.

Je suis très touché qu'il me confit tout ça, c'est ça façon de me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il me fait confiance. Quand je sens qu'il commence à somnoler, je nous sèche, lui enfile un boxer et l'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre. À peine couché qu'il s'endort comme un loir. Le lendemain, il ne veut pas aller au lycée, par peur d'être rejeté par les autres. Je décide donc de rester avec lui. Nous passons la journée à nous câliner et à faire tendrement l'amour.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooo

Vers dix-huit heure, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. On a tellement la flemme de se bouger qu'on décide de faire comme si on était pas là. Mais en voyant quelle se fait de plus en plus persistant, je me décide enfin à me lever tout en criant que j'arrive. Je suis juste en caleçon mais je m'en fous. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je découvre que tout le groupe est là, même Annie et ça c'est un exploit. Il me regarde un peu gêné, mais je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je les fais entrer, même si certain n'ont pas attendu mon accord, mais bon on n'y peut rien. Eren a l'air trop heureux de voire tout ses amis venir le voir. Mais en voyant qu'il est lui aussi en caleçon, ils nous demandent tout de même si on dérange. Nous leur répondons qu'on regardait juste un documentaire parlant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Christa ne peut s'empêcher de nous demander ce qu'on fait en caleçon si on regarde la télé. Eren devient rouge tomate et quand il voit mon sourire de sadique, il le devient encore plus. Je m'approche alors de la petite femme et lui répond:

 **\- Tu sais, ma chère Christa, qu'il arrive que de personne qui s'aime ont un petit moment intime, aussi appelé rapport sexuel. Et ben figures toi que ça nous est arrivé il y a une demi-heure. Et il arrive parfois que deux personne s'aime tellement qu'il arrive de le faire plusieurs fois par jour, et devines quoi? Ça nous est aussi arrivé, quel hasard tu ne trouves pas? Alors on s'est tout naturellement dit que si cela nous arriverait à nouveau, et que se serait chiant de se rhabiller pour à nouveau être à poil. Tu comprends?**

Elle fit oui de la tête gêné comme tout, et se ne fut pas la seule. En fait j'ai mis mal à l'aise tout le monde sauf Annie, qui ne possède aucune émotion, et Mikasa, qui souhaite juste me tuer. Je leur propose ensuite une boisson, pour paraître un minimum poli. Finalement tout le monde reste dormir chez nous ce soir. Nous aménageons donc le salon de tel sorte pour qu'il puisse accueillir douze personnes étant donné que Eren veut que l'on dorme avec eux. Moi qui comptait le prendre encore deux fois ce soir. Au moment des de se laver, j'insiste pour passer en dernier avec Eren. Bien évidement, tout le monde à compris sauf les deux petits naïfs, je parle bien évidement de Christa et de mon petit-am; qu'il est chiant.

 _ **DÉBUT LEMON**_

(En fait je ne sais pas si je peux considérer sa comme un lemon mais vu qu'il y a un peu de cul, je prévient, de toute façon c'est pas long)

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain, et à peine la porte fermée, je lui saute dessus. Je suis étonné qu'il ne rouspète pas, mais il essaye tout de même de retenir ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisirs. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça et décide donc de le prendre par derrière tout en lui tenant les bras. Je veux qu'il prenne son pied, qu'il oublie tout le monde et qu'il ne pense qu'à nous, qu'au plaisir que je lui donne, qu'à moi et à moi seul.

 _ **FIN LEMON**_

Nous redescendons une demi-heure plus tard, et je suis très fier de moi parce que tout le monde est très gêné. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils nous ont très bien entendu. Le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement, on regarde d'abord un dessin animé, puis on écoute de la musique et enfin on se couche parlant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Connie ouvre sa gueule.

* * *

 _Pdv Eren_

La soirée était trop cool jusqu'à ce que Connie commence à parler de ce qu'avait vu des amis de son petit frère.

 **\- Vous devinerez jamais ce qu'un pote à mon frère à vu. La dernière fois, il était au McDo avec ses potes, et quand ils sont allés aux chiottes, et ben il y avait deux mecs qui sortaient des chiottes.**

 **\- Ben et alors, ils sont juste allé aux toilettes ensemble, comme les amis de ton petit frère.**

 **\- Tu es si pur Christa, ça me fais presque de la peine de devoir te dire la vérité. Ces deux hommes, ils sortaient de la même porte, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont baisé ensemble dans les chiottes du McDo.**

Il y eu un blanc. Je regarde Jean et le supplie du regard de ne pas parler, mais son sourire carnassier ne dit rien de bon.

 **\- Il est possible que c'était nous deux. N'est-ce pas Eren?**

 **\- Tu peux pas te taire deux secondes?**

Ils nous fixe choqués. Mais en voyant que je ne nie pas ce que tête de cheval venait de dire, ils comprennent que c'est la vérité.

 **\- Jean, comment tu peux faire ça dans un lieu public?**

 **\- Oh calme meuf, j'y peux rien si il bande juste en lui faisant des pieds.**

Cette fois si, tout le monde se tourne vers moi, même Annie. Il débatte ensuite pour décider si oui ou non c'est dégueulassa de le faire dans un lieu public. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou que ça soit dégueulasse tant que c'est bon. Il se stoppe tous. Me fixe. Me fixe intensément. Au mon dieu j'ai pensé à voix haute. Je veux mourir. Je me cache sous ma couverture, bien au fond pour que les autres ne me voient plus. Et comme pour me porter le coup de grâce, Jean balance tout naturellement:

 **\- Si tu veux tellement me faire une pipe, attends qu'on soit seul.**

S'en ai trop, je me lève et va m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Même pas deux minutes après j'entends Jean frapper à la porte et me demande d'ouvrir, se que je fait. Il me prends dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il est désolé et qu'il ne dira plus ça devant tout le monde.

 _ **DÉBUT LEMON**_

Je sens ses mains descendre vers mes fesses et se qui signifie qu'il veut que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ensuite me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il adore me porter tout en m'embrassant, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il s'assoit sur le lit et attend que je m'installe sur lui. Je suis à genoux au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, tout en lui faisant face. Il me susurre alors que je doit tout faire tout seul se soir. Je panique un peu ne sachant pas comment faire, mais il rajoute qu'il n'aime pas quand tout est parfais dès le début ce qui me rassure fortement.

Je décide donc de me déshabiller sensuellement devant lui, puis je viens me recoller à son corps et l'embrasse pendant un long, très long moment. Je commence ensuite à le déshabiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son caleçon. Je passe mes mains sur tout son corps, faisant exprès d'éviter ses bouts de chaires roses. Après avoir joué un petit moment avec lui, je descends mes lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire un magnifique suçon. C'est la première fois que je lui en fait un, j'attends sa réaction pour savoir si j'ai bien fait. Mais il me rassure en me souriant gentillement. Je continue ensuite mon chemin jusqu'à ses des tétons durcit par le plaisir. Quand je commence à les lécher, les mordiller et les sucer je l'entends soupirer de plaisir. Cette réaction me fait plaisir, mais j'en veux plus. Je continue alors mon chemin jusqu'à atterrir devant son sous-vêtement. J'y dépose quelques baisers avant de le retirer. Je commence par taquiner le gland avec le bout de ma langue, puis le lèche sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Je l'entends gémir mon nom. Mais lui il le fait de façon viril, alors que moi quand je le fais, on dirait une fille. Je suis un peu jaloux. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, j'arrête ma tâche un petit instant pour pouvoir lubrifier mes doigts avec ma salive. Une fois bien humide, je les dirige vers mon trou, tout en reprenant son hampe de chaire en bouche. Une fois prêt, je me relève, retire mes doigts de mon anneau de chaire avant de les remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Je m'assois lentement sur mon amant. Une fois au bout, j'attends un instant le temps de m'y habituer, puis je commence des va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide en allant de plus en plus vite. Il prend mon visage afin m'embrasser, mais il ne put accomplir son objectif parce que je balance ma tête en arrière lorsqu'il frappe sur ma prostate. Je sens le peu de contrôle sur son esprit qu'il lui restait vient de disparaître. Il me soulève et me pose sur mon bureau, lui entre mes jambes. Il frappe encore et encore, au même endroit. Je viens assez rapidement, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer son activité. Je redurci assez rapidement tellement le plaisir est immense. Mais lorsque je me sens venir une seconde fois, il agrippe mon sexe et le serre pour m'empêcher d'éjaculer. Ses mouvements de bassin ralentissent de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter. Je le regarde confus, je ne comprends pas à quoi il pense pour s'arrêter. Je le supplie de continuer, mais rien y fait. Je lis du doute dans son regard, et alors seulement maintenant je comprends. Il veut que je lui dise.

 **\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Jean que je pourrais en mourir.**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pour regarder si je dis la vérité. Il reprend de lents allers-retours en moi. Je lui demande d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais il accélère à peine. Je bouge du bassin pour lui faire comprendre mais rien y fait. Je ne le comprends définitivement pas. Je le sens se retirer et enlever sa main de mon sexe gorgé de plaisir, alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi, il rentra brusquement et sauvagement en moi me faisant crier comme jamais. Mes mains qui sont placées dans son dos le griffent. C'était tellement bon que j'ai cru que j'allais jouir, mais il a replacé sa main sur mon membre durcit. Il recommence à plusieurs reprise, puis décide de reprendre de simple va et viens quand il juge qu'il a assez jouer avec moi. Il ne tarde pas à venir en moi, me laissant enfin jouir.

 _ **FIN LEMON**_

Durant la nuit, il me réveille à plusieurs reprises pour refaire une petite partie de jeu. Finalement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis et les autres non plu apparemment quand je vois leur cerne de dix kilomètres de long et leur regard meurtrier se poser sur moi. Finalement, le seul qui à l'air en forme c'est Jean. J'ai du mal à marcher et je peux à peine m'asseoir. Il va falloir que je le tienne loin de moi aujourd'hui. Mais je comprends que c'est peine perdu quand il me chuchote pleins de cochonnerie en tout genre à mon oreille.

* * *

 _Pdv Jean_

J'étais entrain de prendre Eren dans sa chambre comme tout les soirs quand un homme entre dans notre chambre, puis ressort aussi rapidement. Je le reconnaît, c'est le même homme que celui qui est dans plusieurs cadre photo dans sa maison. C'est son père. Et sa première impression de moi c'est ça. Je suis pas dans la merde. Eren me sourit et m'intime de continuer. Je le regarde perplexe. Il me répond tout simplement que ça lui apprendra à entrer sans toquer. Puis comme pour m'exciter, il commence à bouger des hanche tout en faisant des petits gémissements trop sexy, il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi et alors que pense qu'il va m'embrasser, il se penche et me laisse un magnifique suçon dans le cou. Je finis par craquer et finis ce que nous avons commencé. Nous prenons ensuite une douche. Lorsque nous descendons pour manger, son père est un peu gêné, mais celle-ci s'efface rapidement. Nous passons donc le reste de la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, Eren commence à huit heure, alors que moi je commence seulement à dix heure étant donner qu'un de mes profs est absent. À mon réveil, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Grisha, c'est le prénom du père d'Eren, qui prend son petit déjeuner. Nous discutons de tous et de rien jusqu'à tomber sur le sujet très passionnant; Eren. Une de ses question me surprend fortement.

 **\- Ce que pense Eren de vous? Ben il vous admire…** Il semble choqué par ma réponse, je décide donc de continuer. **Il admire le courage dont vous avez fait preuve pour prendre la décision de sacrifier votre bonheur pour ceux des autres. Quand je lui ai demandé comment était sa vie avant de venir ici, il n'a que parlé de vous et de vos incroyable sauvetage.**

Il semble choqué, mais vraiment bien choqué. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, puis une seconde et une troisième jusqu'à fondre en larmes sur sa chaise. Voyant que je ne sais pas comment réagir, il me dit que c'est rien, qu'il pensait que son fils lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Puis il se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre, voulant être un peu seul. Voyant que l'heure à bien avancé, je bondis de ma chaise et me prépare rapidement. Heureusement, j'arrive pile à l'heure.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaire vu que j'ai sport. C'est cool je vais pouvoir voire Eren vu que nos deux classes on cour ensemble avec celle de Christa, Ymir et Annie. Tout les autre sont dans la classe de mon bébé. Voyant que tout le monde est déjà là, je pose mes affaire à côté de celle de mon beau brun et commence à me déshabiller. Je vois alors tout le monde se tourner vers moi et Eren devenir tout rouge.

 **\- Eh ben dit donc, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit!**

Effectivement, mon dos est rempli de griffure et mes épaules de morsure plus ou moins profondes. Eren pique un fard monumentale et pour bien le faire chier, je lance tout naturellement.

 **\- C'est parce que sont père était dans la chambre à côté et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, alors il s'est acharné sur moi. Mais ça n'a servie à rien. Ah, d'ailleurs ça me fais penser, pourquoi tu voulais autant qu'il ne nous entende pas alors que lorsqu'il est rentré un peu plutôt quand on était en plein ébat ça ne t'as pas du tout dérangé. Il rougit encore plus, ce qui me plais définitivement beaucoup.**

Alors que je m'apprête commencer une nouvelle phrase, Marco le sauve en changeant totalement de sujet et en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

 _ **DÉBUT LEMON**_

Une fois nos deux heures de sport terminées, on se dirige vers les vestiaire. Et là je ne peux pas résister à la vue que Eren me donne. Quelques gouttent de sueur dévale le long de son corps pour finir dans son pantalon étant donné qu'il est torse nu. Ses cheveux son plaqués an arrière et ses joues sont légèrement roses à cause de l'effort. Merde c'est mauvais signe, je commence à bander, et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à remarquer mon début d'érection lorsqu'il se tourne subitement vers le mur. Je me colle à lui et lui murmure quelques mots pas très catholiques du tout. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui retracer ses abdos tout en lui mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Lorsque je dis à mon amant assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi bébé.** Tout le monde se fige, sachant très bien comment ça allait finir.

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ici Jean.**

\- **Tu dis ça, mais tu es déjà bien éveiller ici.**

Je dis ça tout en déplaçant ma main sur son entre-jambe que je commence à caresser à travers son jogging. Et pour l'achever j'ajoute:

 **-Ne t'en fais, il regarderont pas.**

Il se tourne alors vers moi pour m'embrasser. Le baiser est torride, il lâche quelques gémissements à travers nos bouge.

Les autres, comprenant que nous les avons totalement oubliés prennent leurs affaires et décide de terminer de se changer dehors. Nous continuons alors notre petite affaire. Je commence à lui retirer son bas et son caleçon tout en lui faisant des suçons un peu partout pour le marquer comme mien. Je commence à le préparer en enfonçant directement trois doigts en lui. Je le sens se crisper, je commence donc à lui faire une fellation tout en commençant à bouger mes doigts en lui.

 **\- Vite, Prends-moi … J'en peu Ha! Plus…**

Je retire aussitôt mes doigts et m'enfonce rapidement en lui. Je peux lire sur son visage un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, je décide donc de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et commence mes coups de butoirs frappant toujours plus fort sur sa prostate. Il hurle son plaisirs contre ma bouge pendant que je l'embrasse. Lorsque je sens sa jouissance approcher, je place ma main de façon à se qu'on puisse venir ensemble. Il me supplie de le laisser venir alors que ses cris sont de plus en plus fort. J'enlève alors ma main et il ne lui faut pas plus d'un coup bien profond en lui pour qu'il éjaculer. En sentant les parois de son trou se resserrer autour de mon membre, je ne peux m'empêcher de venir à mon tour en lui.

 _ **FIN LEMON**_

J'attends un pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Je profite du fait que ce lycée à des douches dans ses vestiaire pour nous y conduire. Je le lave alors avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable. Je le sèche et le rhabille ensuite. Lorsque nous sortons enfin, quasiment tous les mecs nous attendent avec un regard pervers, presque malsain. Et je remarque aussi que quelques filles se sont jointent à eux. Je les ignore royalement, trop occuper à porter Eren, qui s'est endormi sur moi, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois le groupe dépassé, cette fois-ci c'est Mikasa que je rencontre. Elle me tue du regard. Cette fois-ci c'est un peu plus dur de l'éviter puisqu'elle me suit. Eren m'a avoué qu'elle s'est confessé à lui il y a quelques mois, mais il l'a repoussé alors je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Mais je ne la supporte pas pour autant, après toutes les choses horribles qu'elle lui a dit, elle ne c'est même pas excusée. Je sais que mon lapin ne lui en veut pas, mais dire que j'ai violé Eren alors qu'elle l'a vu prendre son pied avec moi, je ne le digère toujours pas.

Elle décide finalement de nous abandonner lorsqu'elle remarque que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et c'est tant mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de me justifier de notre venue. Je le dépose tendrement sur un des lits, alors que je vais me détacher de lui, il entrouvre les yeux et attire mon visage pour me faire un bisou esquimau. Je le regarde étonné de ce geste si mignon.

 **\- Ma mère en faisait toujours avec mon père, alors je veux aussi le faire avec toi, parce que je t'aime.**

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de rougir violemment quand je vois son grand sourire collé sur son visage. Il se rendors aussitôt. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que je commence enfin à somnoler, son téléphone sonne. Lorsque je vois le nom de son père s'afficher sur l'écran, je décide de décrocher en pensant que ça doit être important. Je lui explique que Eren est entrain de dormir, bien évidement, je lui dis que c'est parce qu'il se sentait mal. Il me répond alors que ce n'est pas grave parce que c'est à moi qu'il veut parler. Je reste choqué quelques secondes, mais il n'attend pas ma réponse et continue. Il m'apprend alors qu'il repars dans la journée et qu'il ne veut pas que son fils se retrouve seul pendant les vacances, il me propose d'emménager avec lui dans leur grande maison. Je n'hésite même pas une seconde et accepte immédiatement. Une fois qu'il raccroche, Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne, je regarde Eren qui me fait un grand sourire comme il sait si bien le faire. Il me dit qu'il a tout entendu et que c'est super.

Je téléphone ensuite à ma mère qui accepte immédiatement trop heureuse d'enfin se débarrasser de son fils. Mère indigne. Enfin je sais que même si elle dit ça, elle est triste de me perdre aussi tôt et à la fois heureuse pour moi d'avoir trouver la bonne personne du premier coup.

Je regarde à nouveau Eren, il me fixe aussi, on se penche et on se fait à nouveau un bisou esquimau, puis nous nous embrassons vraiment. En pensant à notre avenir et à toute les choses que nous pourront faire ensemble.

* * *

 _ **FIN !**_

 **J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous aura plu parce que j'avoue que je doute un peu du résultat, mais c'est pas grave ^^ Au pire je ferai une réécriture dans quelques mois si j'en ai l'envie.**

 **En fait je crois que ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il sont tout le temps entrain de copuler, il font que ça! Je ne suis pas sûre moi même que cette relation puisse durer!**

 **Bref, c'est pas grave héhé :)**

 **Neko: J'espère que tu as aimé le passage au Jean détail sa journée passé avec Eren à Christa. Perso je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews, que ça soit positif ou négatif je m'en fiche, l'important c'est que vous ne m'insulter pas gratuitement! De toute façon j'ai des gardes du corps donc si vous voulez pas vous faire péter la gueule je vous conseille de rester poli !**

 **Cette fois-ci je crois que j'ai à peu près fini, ça fait tout bizarre de finir une fic. YOUPI! JE SUIS PLUS UNE PUCELLE ! heum heum, désolé je me suis laissé emporté ^^'**

 **J'adore vraiment ce smiley ^^ Je suis amoureuse ! (** **On dirait pas un peu des oiseaux qui volent à l'envers, vous trouvez pas?)**

 **Bref, petit tripotage de nibards (homme ou femme vous y passerez héhé) ensuite une main au fesse, un petit streap teas pour la route et un bon gros baiser langoureux.**

 **Bonne journée mes petits doudous d'amour que j'aime fort et qui font que mon cœur devient de la marmelade. Cœur sur vous (SMACK)**


	7. petit oublie de ma part

**Hey, et oui encore moi!** **  
**

 **Je voulais juste remercier du fond du cœur ce qui on suivit ma fic et qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris! Merci aussi à ceux qui auront juste lu!**

 _ **ALORS JE VOUS DIS UN GRAND MERCI À VOUS TOUS !**_

 _ **bye**_


	8. réponse au reviews

réponses à mes dernières reviews.

 **Lynaewen:** Merci beaucoup :D Je suis heureuse que ces quelques points t'es plus parce que je pensais que c'est cela qui gâchait ma fic. Du coup tu me redonne un peu de confiance.  
Passe une très bonne journée et je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'es plu  
Bye bye

 **Neko:** Heureusement que je ne suis pas trop sadique sinon j'aurai fait en sorte que Christa s'évanouisse et que pour se venger Ymir tue Jean (heureusement je suis gentille ^^) Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire ;) Bonne journée, bisou.

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup c'est trop mignon! bonne journée à toi :D

voilà cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini!

bonne journée à tous


End file.
